


To Her...

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I have watched her touch its silky surface. She gazes at it, bewildered by its iridescent redness just like I stare at her fiery curls, bewitched by her.





	1. Red Purse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  **A/N:** Please criticize all u want...I like criticism. No writing is fun if I receive no criticism. Really I am not crazy about this. 

Ty my beta!!! =)  


**Disclaimer:** now now what do I owe u? =)

_______________________________________________________________________________ 

I heard her tell Emma it is her most prized possession. 

It is a shocking red purse with a green lace handle. The red shimmers brighter in light of the sun. She keeps it in her bag because it reminds her of her deceased mother. I have watched her touch its silky surface. She gazes at it, bewildered by its iridescent redness just like I stare at her fiery curls, bewitched by her. 

She settles with her giggling friends at the Gryffindor table. 

Distracted by her bright green eyes, I study her face. 

Her lips stretch into a smile as she slips her slender hand into her school bag. Oh, her eyes are so green that I cannot fathom how to ignore them. They shine with joy. 

She is happy. Good enough reason to ask her about Hogsmead even if she rejects me like she has done every time I've asked her. 

"Coming mate?" asks Sirius. 

I shake my head, too absorbed in Lily to speak. 

She places the red purse on the table beside her pumpkin juice. 

She closes her eyes and brushes the tip of her fingers against its rich texture.

Sometimes, I think the purse gives her a purpose to live.

Oblivious to my staring, she frowns and opens her eyes. Tears make their way down her cheeks. Suddenly, the fiery curls and the shimmering red purse lose their life.

She doesn't seem so happy. Maybe I will ask her about weekend at Hogsmead tomorrow. Today is not a good day to upset her with my proposal. 

She wipes away the tears before her friends notice. Her friends begin to leave for the first class of the day. Can't they see the sadness in her eyes?

Oh, I want to sit by her side and erase her pain. 

It takes me a while to come back to my senses and see her eyes staring into mine.

Sadly, the only time I want her to glare and curse me like the normal Lily would do, she doesn't. Surprisingly, she smiles and nods before putting her red purse into her school bag. Like a young boy, I feel myself blushing, but it doesn't matter because Lily Evans has just smiled at me. 

Perhaps I will be the one to sit by her side and erase the sad memories the red purse brings. Regardless, the red purse will stay just because it is a part of the red head, part of my Lily. 


	2. Beloved

A/N: I know it's short and ends suddenly, but everything I tried didn't work. Please review and criticize all you want. TY mon beta! 

Disclaimer: not mine   


 

"Nervous, Lily?"

"Oh I don't know, Arabella. Is he the one?" 

"He loved you, he loves you, and he will love you. Isn't that good enough?"

You stare at her reflection in the mirror. She nods in understanding and her red tainted lips stretch in a smile, but her bright green eyes give away her uneasiness. 

You look at your own reflection. Blank eyes stare at you. They hide the pain and the memories. You remember how he whispered love you. You knew that he was lying, but it hurts to know and accept that he loves her and will marry her. You tell yourself that love does not exist, but how can you stop loving him?

You comb through her curls. She wants them to fall on her shoulders. She tells you James likes them that way. 

You cannot help but stare at her reflection because she is all that you can never be. It has become an obsession. 

He told you how lucky he is because you are beautiful. You know that he is lucky because Lily Evans is beautiful. Your eyes hide your jealousy.

She observes your face, searching for some trace of happiness. You lower your eyes in shame. You love your friend's love. You lost James it hurt a little. You repress your love when she is around, but you cry yourself to sleep because you are haunted by his memories. You lost James to your friend it hurt a lot.

He lied to you and the other girls he dated. You cannot blame him, because he loved her even when he was with you. You cannot forgive yourself for loving him when you knew he loved her.

You know that her doubts will vanish, because she is marrying the man who loves her. She is the luckiest of all because she will marry James Potter.

 

 


	3. The Waiting Bride

A/N: This is a short one, but I couldn't make it any longer. Thanks to my awesome beta. Tell me what you think i.e. too short? too bad? better? anything would do. nothing won't do.  


Summary: It is Lily and James wedding day, but James is missing.  


 

**The Waiting Bride**

Soaked. Hurt. Lonely. She sits on the cold and wet floor outside the Godric's Hollow church, waiting to be accepted and wanting to be loved. Her tears are indistinguishable from the raindrops cascading down her face. Her wedding dress is soaked, her hands and feet are cold, and her bouquet of lilies lies beside her shrunken form, drowning in a puddle of water, but it does not matter. 

This day, her wedding day that she had dreamed about countless times, has turned into a nightmare. The war has turned her reality into a nightmare. A wedding without a groom. A wedding none of her friends wants to attend from the fear of being killed.

Nothing matters more than her groom's absence. Nothing matters more than the fear of losing him in this war. James is not here to look into her eyes, hold her hand, slip the wedding ring in her finger, vow to love, understand, and just be there for her.

She is not going to accept this nightmare. She will wait for him even if it has to be for an eternity because he is her hope. She will be his waiting bride. 


End file.
